Temper
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus loses his temper and Albus must punish. OOC Warning!


Severus hesitatingly opened the door to Albus's office. He knew Albus was mad- actually he was more than likely furious. Even worse Albus was furious at HIM. Severus had kind of lost his temper ( well more that the usual kind of temper-losing he did,) and had called Poppy a stupid bitch. He had than proceeded to hex Minerva, but only because she had tried to take his wand away. And it was only a sting spell. Then he had started yelling things at the two that his mother would have slapped him for. Finally Poppy had managed to bewitch his wand from him and immobilize him.

After immobilizing him AND sticking him in a bloody corner like a naughty child, she and Minerva left to get Albus. After what seemed like an icy eternity, Albus moved Severus to Severus's room, and put him in a chair. Albus then turned the chair to face to corner. Severus was still in a furious mood and swore at Albus when he told Severus he was not to move until a half hour had passed.

"Watch your mouth. And as I said, half an hour. If you leave early I WILL know, and you do not want to anger me further. After a half hour, you will come to my office." Albus said and then left.

Severus did not dare leave his chair, knowing Albus put a ward around it that would notify him if he did such a thing. It was so frustrating- being put in a time-out like a toddler! AND being carried their like one in Albus's arms.

Severus had mixed feelings about being in time out. He wanted it to end so he could get up, but he also didn't want it end because he was a little afraid of facing Albus, and by a little- he meant a lot. Albus was a very powerful wizard after all.

Now he was standing by the door, in Albus's office, while Albus glared daggers art him. Honestly the glare he was getting made him want to run to his mummy.

"Sit." Albus said demandingly, pointing to a chair in the middle of the room.

Severus sat quickly, Albus was mad, and Severus was wandless. He was about to ask for his wand back, but decided that would be life-threatening at the moment.

Albus walked right over to him and Severus squirmed a little. Albus WAS over six feet, and Severus WAS sitting.

"I am very disappointed in you. I also CAANOT believe ANYONE over the age of two, would behave like you did tonight! I honestly could not picture Severus Snape throwing a temper tantrum-"

"I wasn't throwing a temper tantrum!" Severus interrupted, poutily.

"Oh, of course NOT, but I don't know what else you would call it. And NOW you're pouting like a two-year old, whose has just got out of a time-put-"

"I just DID come from a time-out!" yelled Severus.

"Do NOT interrupt me again! Severus, seeing as you've acted like a naughty child, and you persist in acting like one, you will be TREATED like a naughty child. And you've been very, very naughty.

Severus gulped. If he was scared before, now he was petrified.

"Severus, stand up, and move to the side of the chair."

Severus obeyed, but he didn't see where this was going…unless. No- the headmaster wouldn't do that-Severus was too old. AND there was no ways Severus would let THAT happen. No matter how angry Albus was.

Albus sat down in the seat Severus had just vacated. Severus shuddered.

"Move closer." Albus said, and when Severus hesitated, Albus just pulled him closer. Severus struggled as Albus held him close and pulled his pants down at the same time. And then Albus took off his robe, and all Severus had on beside his tops where his drawers, and then Albus pulled them down too. Severus tried to get away but Albus had bewitched Severus's strength to that of a four-year old.

With one strong tug, Severus was over Albus's lap.

"Albus! Stop! Don't!" begged Severus. Albus, however, ignored him and with a hand holding Severus roughly in place, Albus raised his other hand and brought it down- HARD. SMACK!

Albus spoke through Severus's loud ow!

"Stop struggling," and when Severus quickly stopped, Albus continued, "you do NOT ever swear at anyone in this building, or insult them in any way!' SMACK "Do you understand? Albus asked.

Albus waited fro a response and received non. SMACK! Still no answer. Smack -this one much harder.

Severus whimpered

"Answer me."

Severus nodded.

"A verbal answer please."

Silence. SMACK. Silence. Smack. SMACK. SMACK.

"Stop! Yes! Yes! I understand!." Severus cried out.

"And you do NOT point your wand at anybody," SMACK SMACK," And you must certainly do not hex them!" Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Albus made the last five really hard, the hexing had been what really set him off. He smacked Severus ten more times before asking if he understood.

"A huh." Whimpered Severus. Albus could hear him start to cry, he felt guilty, but Severus did need to learn.

Severus cried heavily into Albus's robes, and clutched unto Albus's free hand, but since Albus did not need that hand he let Severus clutch it like a teddy bear. Ten swats later and Severus was bawling. After twenty Albus lightened them.

"Albus," Severus whimpered, "hurts!"

"I know dear, but were almost done here."

As he tilted Severus's sit spot up, he groaned. Ten more smacks and Albus asked, "Now, what are you NOT going to do?"

"H-hex people a-and call them names, and act naughty."

"Good. Now what you GOING to do?"

"I don't know. W-what you tell tell me to-o."

Smack. Smack. Albus waited for a better answer, he knew Severus had one. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"STOP! I- I'll apologize."

"Good boy!" Albus stood Severus up and pulled his bottoms up.

Albus pulled Severus unto his lap, and started rubbing his back. Severus was really bawling now, and didn't even try to pull away. In fact he clung to Albus like a little boy.

"hurts." He pouted.

"I'm quite sure it does my boy, but you needed it."

Albus hated seeing Severus so worked up. He had tears down his, and he was shaking with sobs.

"Shhh, now. You're okay. Shhh." Albus continued to try and calm him down but Severus had worked himself into a big sob fest. He probably DID need a good cry though. Poor boy probably hadn't cried in years. He continued to hug Severus until the tears ebbed away, and turned into little sniffles. And Severus still clung on. He let the young man continue, as he knew that this was the most affection he had ever had.

"I'm sorry." The raven-haired wizard said.

"I know. But you really must be nicer to people. It will not only benefit them, but you also." Albus explained. Severus shook his head into Albus's shoulder.

"Everybody hates me." He murmured.

"What a ridiculous notion! Do you know everybody?"

"No."

"Well then, you can't possibly say that. And I don't hate you at all Severus. Not even a little." Albus said rubbing his back.

"But you hit me." Said Severus clinging on. "You hate me." And with that he was crying again.

Albus sighed; the poor child had been through so much. "Severus, look at me please."

The younger man locked his watery black eyes Albus's.

"I do not hate you. I punished you because I care about you. I want to see your actions improve. If you were nicer than you would be happier. You would be happier because people wouldn't dislike you. You can't be mean and expect people to like you. ."

"My mum and Dad did that to me."

Albus sighed; he wanted to kill those people.

"Severus they were wrong. So wrong. You are very smart. They taught you wrong. But luckily you have me here to teach you." He hugged the wizard tight.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'll be better, promise."

"Good boy." Albus hugged him tighter.

Albus continued to cuddle the wizard for a awhile, and rocked a little.

"How about a game of chess, Severus. I don't think you should go through the halls until you've relaxed a bit, hmm?"

Severus smiled, actually smiled, and sat down across from Albus. And winced when he made contact.

Albus chuckled, "Let that be a reminder to you, to behave."

Severus frowned but then started setting up his pieces, and the two played three games together, happy and content.


End file.
